From the Mizukage, with Love
by Star Josherson
Summary: AU. The war was over, the nations had agreed on peace, she hadn't found anyone to marry and, honestly, there wasn't anything to do, except paperwork. What better way to get to know her blue-haired grumpy bodyguard and his younger counterpart too by exchanging letters, err, notes?
1. Current Boredom

A/N: I couldn't resist writing this idea once it came into mind. Very seldom is known about Kiri, so I'm going to use the knowledge we have avaible. However, be warned that there will be concepts I'll be adding so the story makes sense, such as the description of buildings and such. Also, there aren't many characters, so I'll be using those we are familiar with. Without further due, enjoy!

Plot/Summary: AU. There wasn't anything to do, except paperwork. What better way to get to know her blue-haired grumpy bodyguard and his younger counterpart too by sending notes?

_Italics: Mei_

**Bold: Ao**

Underline: Chojuro

* * *

Current Boredom

It utterly depressingly was boring to do anything, but paperwork. Looking for a husband didn't help either. For some reason, all the suitors she was considering would either run for the freaking hills or sent her a "polite" letter declining to marry her. For crying out loud! She wasn't _that_ scary. She was like any other kunoichi, except that she was kage and she ruled the village.

Yet, no one was interested in her. By the rate this was going, she might as well end up as a spinster with cats for company or better yet, tigers. There was also the option of forcing one her shinobi to marry her, but she wouldn't use that resource, yet. She was going to freaking find someone who married her by his own free will or her name wasn't Terumi Mei!

Nonetheless, ever since the most recent war finished she had found herself bored doing paperwork and her endeavor to find a husband was fruitless. The kage blew some hair from her face and sighed bored. Besides doing her task, what else could she do? She pondered quietly. There were some white sheets, ink and the brush she was holding. Her green eyes lightened and a grin appeared in her face.

She had bodyguards, two of them, in fact. She didn't know them very well, except for their names. Actually, she knew Ao as an acquaintance due to the various missions they'd had together and because they'd had fought side by side in the rebellion, but aside from that she didn't actually know much about her grumpy bodyguard. Chojurou was a new face for her. The boy was from the most recent generation of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and had been her bodyguard, but she didn't know much about him either. This was actually the opportunity to get to know them.

Since she was constantly in the office sending them notes was the most logical thing to do, but who were to deliver them? Her eyes shone in a malevolent light and she smirked mischievously. She currently had in the cells a certain renegade that they had gotten their hands on as soonest the war had ended and she hadn't quite given him a proper punishment. This was the most appropriate moment to apply the punishment.

If his ancestor were to be alive, he would be appalled to see his descendant reduced to a mere delivery boy. In fact, he would be rolling in his grave, right now, but she couldn't care less. This is what happened to people who joined pricks, even if said prick was a pretty boy, and attacked a Kage Summit, because he heard some rumor that a one-eyed bastard was the new Hokage. Besides, the white-haired boy needed his ego knocked down a few pegs or two. Just because he was related to the Nidaime Mizukage didn't mean that she would treat him like royalty.

He needed to learn what happened to those who deserted their village. Usually, the punishment would be death, torture or life in prison. That little ungrateful brat was actually lucky that out of her goodness of her heart she had decided to give him this punishment. Plus, she was short of entertainment and it would be actually amusing to see how the boy reacted to this.

Mei tapped her brush thoughtfully. What could she write? She as hell couldn't write like she was giving orders or writing a diplomatic document. This was a mere a letter to someone that was more of an acquaintance than a friend, but she would like to befriend. She blinked at the blank paper. You know what? To hell with it! She would write as damnedest she pleased. The only polite thing both Ao and Chojuro-kun could do was answer and if they didn't… Well, they knew what would happen.

Hmmm… How to start this? There were many ways to start a letter, but for the lack of it she couldn't think of any. 'I'll just write whatever comes in mind,' she thought, starting to write the first note. When she finished the first one, the second one would follow. A small smile graced her lips as she stared at her handy work. Maybe, perhaps, this would be amusing and fun in the long run.

When she finished the second note, she summoned one of her elites. The kage schooled her features with a stern expression, despite the fact she was inside dancing with glee. "Bring Hozuki Suigetsu to my presence. I've determined his punishment."

The elite nodded to his leader's orders and shunshined away. Left alone, the auburn-haired woman hummed a merry tune. She was actually looking forward to this ingenious idea of hers, heck she couldn't even wait for the response both bodyguards wrote her. Her green eyes settled on the neatly stacked pile of paperwork and she glared at it. 'Damn it! I really hate paperwork,' she thought, returning to her previous status of monotony.

* * *

Ao scanned the letter, note, sheet of paper, whatever it was, and stared at the scowling white-haired boy accompanied by an ANBU operative. Certainly, Mizukage-sama wouldn't resort to this kind of childish antics, would she? His eye fell to the paper once more.

_I'm stuck in the office doing paperwork and I'm bored. I've got nothing else to do, so I decided to ask. How are you?_

_P.S.: If you don't answer I'll make sure that you receive nothing but D-ranks or, would a team of genin sound better? _

He sighed. Yes, she most definitely would resort to this childish antic of communication. It almost reminded of all those times the woman got away with whatever of her whims or those infernal pranks she used to pull when younger. In fact, despite her thirty something age she still acted childishly in some things.

"Damn woman," he muttered. He really hated her, sometimes. Ever since they'd met she would find a way to make his life more miserable than it was. They weren't friends, but acquaintances of some sort. Though, if he could she wouldn't be an acquaintance at all.

The blue-haired man re-read the message. If he didn't answer the troublesome annoying letter, she would give him D-ranks or worse, brats. The only reason he would answer back was for self-preservation, because he knew that 'Hell hath no fury than a pissed of woman.' Well, the term pissed didn't go in the saying, but it fitted Terumi Mei.

"Wait, here," he told the unwilling messenger. The bodyguard went inside the house to look for his brush and ink. As soonest it was found, he started writing rapidly.

**I was fine, until you decided to resort to this childish antic of yours. If it weren't for the fact that you threatened me to D-ranks or a team of brats I wouldn't be answering this instant moment, **_**Mizukage-sama**_**. Next time you're bored I suggest you take the hobby of knitting. I heard is a good activity for decaying kages.**

A small smirk appeared in his features when he finished. He knew that what he wrote would have its consequences, but it was better to nip this problem in the bud early before it got more troublesome. The man blew air in the paper to dry the ink fast and stood up from his chair. His head turned to the other occupant of the house. "Chojurou, are you done?"

"I'm almost done, Tou-san," said the blue-haired spectacled teenager. The lad wrote a few more lines or two and gave the letter to his father. The older man took the letter wordlessly and folded both papers.

He got out of the house and gave the letters to the boy. "Give these to Mizukage-sama."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said the white-haired teen rolling his violets eyes, grabbing the letters carefully. He didn't want her royal pain-ness to chew him up for arriving late or damaging her precious letters.

The boy and his ANBU escort left the property and got lost in the distance. The former ANBU captain shook his head and entered the house. His teenage son looked at him in wonder.

"I wonder what could possibly Mizukage-sama want with those."

He snorted. "I do not know nor do I care. As longest _that _woman doesn't write back, it is fine with me."


	2. Reactions

A/N: Thank you for those who have read this and the two first people who reviewed. I'm glad you're finding this entirely amusing. This is dedicated to the lot of you out there.

Without further due, enjoy!

* * *

Of all things, she hadn't expected this kind of answer. Her green eyes scanned _that_ idiotic prick's note and she crumbled it in anger. How dare he? No one called her old and got away with it! Ao would pay for his offense in the worst way possible. Her gaze shifted to the other note and she smiled softly.

Mizukage-sama,

I'm doing fine, I guess. Ever since the war finished I've been resting lots. I really got to thank you for giving me a month's leave 'cause that way I can spend my time with my Tou-san. We never have the real time to bond and now we can so thanks for that. I hope you get your alone time soon with no paperwork 'cause by the way you say it, it sounds really boring. Take care.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

At least, Chojurou-kun was polite and answered accordingly. Unlike Ao she hadn't threatened him, because she knew the boy would answer. There was something curious, though, she had never known the boy had a father and it got her curious. How come she had never known about the man before? Was he a civilian? Was he a shinobi? She didn't know and it intrigued her. She started writing.

_Chojurou-kun,_

_I'm glad you're spending time with your tou-san. It reminds me of the times I spent my time with mine. My tou-san would teach me lots of things, like pranking, camping, training, among others. Oh, I almost forgot and he would teach me how to use both my bloodlines abilities. I wish he was here, though. You're lucky to have your tou-san with you, still. I'm looking forward towards your answer. You better write back, you hear?_

_Attentively,_

_Terumi Mei_

_P.S.: How come I haven't heard about your pops before?_

The woman smiled once more. She was, honestly, looking forward to exchanging letters, err, notes with Chojurou-kun. He was a very sweet boy. It was a sad thing she considered him a little brother/son or else she would've considered as a likely candidate to marry. She made a face at the thought, he was also younger, sixteen years to be exact, and marrying him would make her look like a cradle robber or worse, a pedophile. She shuddered and shook her head.

It was better not to keep wandering with thoughts like _that_. Her lack of husband was getting to her and she didn't want to keep gagging at the thought of marrying someone she considered a little brother/son. That would be plain disturbing. Her face turned to the note she had crumbled in anger and she scowled. Knitting? Decaying? She was going to kill him!

In fact, when she was finished with him they wouldn't find any sign of his body. That damn prick was lucky she had given him a month's leave or else he would've been a cloud of mist by now. The man had offended her in the Kage's Summit, but she had known it was because the Yamanaka had possessed his mind for a few moments. That still hadn't spared him from her wrath, thought. However, this time around he had offended her on purpose and she wouldn't, wasn't going to let this go. She was going to give him a slow and painful revenge for this. Her right hand took a new sheet of paper and she started writing her second letter, err, note.

_I excused you last time because I knew it was the Yamanaka's doing, but this time you dared to offend me. Decaying kage? You dare call me a decaying kage? When I'm finished with you, no one will find your body for burial. I was actually being nice for once, but you ruined it, pal. Your answer has led you to your own doom and downfall. Consider this letter your warning._

Mei smirked at her response. For some reason, after writing it she felt much better. She would like to see what Ao's reaction would be to that. The female kage clapped her hands. "Suigetsu-kun, can you come here?"

"What now, you damn woman?" yelled the white-haired boy, opening the door. "I was cleaning the damn floors with a toothbrush like you ordered."

She waved the letters with her hand. "Could you take these to Ao and Chojurou-kun?"

He scowled and crossed his arms indignantly. "Nu-uh, I ain't doing that anymore, I rather die."

"That's too bad, 'cause I'm not going to let you, brat. You either deliver these or I will bring that pretty red-headed friend of yours to visit."

"Y-you wouldn't," he sputtered.

"Try me," she said, smiling menacingly.

The teenager approached the desk and snatched the letters angrily. He looked at the woman dead in the eye. "I hate you, witch. Did you know that?"

"You've told me that a lot of times already, Suigetsu-kun, even when you were a little chibi. I miss those times, but there's no time like the present, ne?"

Her head tilted just a bit and she added, "ANBU-kun here will escort you. Have fun, Suigetsu-kun."

"Rot in hell, Terumi," he said, before leaving the room with ANBU in tow. The kage just smiled.

…

**Pfft, my own doom and my own downfall, how depressingly quaint. It does not faze me, in the least. Why should I consider your childish answer a warning? You've done the same thing for as longest I've known you, so why should I be surprised or scared? Hmph, your wording couldn't get more **_**old**_** and cynical than it is. In fact, since when have you been nice? Never, dare I say.**

_You know what? You aren't the only one that's decaying. According to your files, you're forty-one years old, and how old am I? I'm thirty years old, going to thirty-one. Who's old now? The fact you're even walking is a miracle in itself. In fact, it's surprising you're alive at all._

_P.S.: The warning still stands._

**At forty-one years old, I'm in my prime and I'm still considered young. I don't look half bad, if I say so myself. To be honest and sincere, I'm most grateful to be away from my post. I have less stress and more peace than I did when worked as your bodyguard. I can also spend more time with my son.**

**P.S.: It still does not faze me.**

_Oh my… no, just no. You consider yourself not half bad? Cough, cough, cough, kill me. _

_Also, you have a son? What woman would be willing to marry you? In fact, how did you even manage to reproduce? Don't answer __**that**__. I don't even want to know. In fact, it disgusts me. How in hell do I come to know about this now? I'm a kage, I should know everything._

_P.S: This is my last warning. If you don't want to believe me, suit yourself._

**Hmmm, like I'd believe that. You die? I doubt that.**

**Yes, I have son. Is it so hard to believe? Obviously, my wife was willing to marry me. I'm also not one of your girlfriends, so details about my personal life are out of the question. I'm glad you agree me in that aspect. Just because you're a kage, doesn't mean you know everything. I've kept this little tidbit to myself for my own reasons. You know now, because I decided it's safe to tell.**

_Ao and family don't mix together. In fact, it's a miracle a woman was willing to marry you, led alone have a son with you of all people. I bet the boy is your exact same carbon copy, arrogant, a pompous prick, a bit better looking than you for sure, grumpy, well, mostly you. I almost pity your dear wife. She has to deal with two idiots every day._

**If I didn't know any better I'd say you're complementing me, **_**Mizukage-sama**_**. Then, I have to remember that you rather throw yourself off an icy river and drown rather than say a nice comment about someone else. You've met my son before and he isn't like me at all. He is my complete exact opposite. My wife… Hmph, she and you would've gotten along very well. I miss her everyday, more than I'll ever miss you.**

_Seriously, you break my heart, really. I, Terumi Mei, make your life miserable, but to hear that you say that about your dear wife too? Ao, Ao, you ought to be ashamed. Insulting one's deceased wife is a no-no. Is… well, is a shame she's gone. I would've liked to meet her, she sounded like a great person._

"Oh, for crying out loud! You guys start insulting each other and then in the next sentence get too sappy with each other. It's disgustingly makes me gag," said someone reading over her shoulder. "You should disembowel him already, instead of writing mushy stuff about yourselves. So, his wifey died? Big deal! He should just get over it and find another gal to marry."

She twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you not to read what's none of your business, Suigetsu?"

" 's not like I have anything else to do. I did everything ya' asked in the list and I'm bored. Besides, reading this is really amusing and annoying the hell outta of ya' too," said the white-haired pest casually.

"Why did I even decide to let you live?" she said, glaring at him.

"The hell if I know," he shrugged. His violet eyes brightened, however. "Come on, now, Terumi. Don't look at me like that. I know the damn order already, 'Suigetsu-kun, take this love letter to my Ao-kun and give this to my darling boy, Chojurou-kun.'"

"Suigetsu, shut up or I'll-"

"Kill me? Please do! Take me out of this damn freaking disgusting soap opera, already," he said exasperatedly. The auburn-haired woman only looked at him.

"Damn it, you witch, I'm serious! Take me out of this misery! You took my sword away from me. You have me as your prisoner, what more can you want? I can't disembowel anything! I can't cut anything! I'm doing menial tasks for your amusement only," said he, throwing his arms in the air.

An amused smile only made its way across the kage's features. Oh, this was proving to be amusing, indeed. She knew there had been a reason why she had led the Hozuki alive. Sure, the boy teased her and annoyed her, but she was the one that made his life outright miserable. There were times like these that she loved being the boss. "Suigetsu-kun, Suigetsu-kun, sometimes you break my heart."

Her smile widened even more. "And here out of the goodness of my heart I brought you a visitor, your dear friend, Uzumaki Karin, to be exact."

His face changed in an instant to unadulterated horror. "ANBU-kun, why don't you let her in?"

The elite nodded wordlessly and opened the door. A mop of bright red hair appeared in their view and the white-haired boy scowled, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Terumi Mei just continued smiling.


	3. Puzzles and Insults

A/N: It took me two days to write, but the update is here. Thank for the review and those who added me to their alerts. I really appreciate that. With that out of the way...

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Mizukage-sama,

It must be really sad that you miss your dad, ma'am. He really sounded like an okay guy to me, unlike mine. Still, I'm glad I still have my tou-san, even though he can be strict all the time. Tou-san is always saying that I should act like a man instead of a pansy, even though I'm not like that anymore, but I know he means well. He worries a great deal for me and tries his best to take care of me, although half the time I don't get what he means with his advice. Nonetheless, I wouldn't change my dad for anything in the world. I'm doing fine, but a little bored. I almost wish I could back to my post, but I have almost a month left. Take care and good luck with whatever you're doing.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: The reason you haven't heard about my pa before is 'cause he said it wasn't safe to be known that he had a son. He told me not to tell anyone or else I would be in danger. It's a good thing that I'm old enough to protect myself, though.

_Yare, yare, Chojouro-kun spare me the formalities. Just call me Mei-san. That should be sufficient. Calling me Mizukage-sama or ma'am during vacation just rankles, so just call me Mei-san, got it? That's an official order, you hear? I'm glad you like my tou-san. Were he alive, you would've liked him more than your tou-san. About your father, tell that prick to shut his mouth or else I'll shut it for him, __**permanently**__. You've grown a lot and I'm proud of you, don't let that __**idiot**__ tell you otherwise. If he keeps yapping, say the word and I'll come to your house to pick you up so you spend the rest of your vacation at my house. That way you don't have to hear his crap about his macho rules. My word, he even sounds like Ao. If your tou-san and Ao met, they would become instant friends. Aw, you miss me. That's so sweet. To be sincere, I miss you too, gaki. Take care and tell your father that he is the biggest arsehole I ever heard about._

_P.S.: That sounds almost familiar, but I can't place from where I heard it._

Mei-san,

Heh, heh, calling you that or writing it feels weird, but I'll try my best to follow orders, ma'am, err, Mei-san. I read to Tou-san what you said about him and I'm almost sure I heard him say, 'Damn woman', but I'm not sure. He told me to tell you that kages should keep their noses out of what isn't any of their business and that they shouldn't poke their heads of how to raise someone else's children. He also said that if you dared to step into his property that he would make sure shuriken, kunais and exploding tags would give you a warm welcome. I think that's mostly it, oh wait… He said that neither his rules nor his advice are crap, that they are rules for survival. Sorry for that, but tou-san made me write that. I'm doing okay, really, so you needn't to pick me up. Take care and tou-san says that you're the biggest pain in his arse he's ever met.

Sincerely,

Chojorou

P.S.: How so?

_Still so formal in writing your letters, but you're almost, almost there. Tell your tou-san that if I am a damn woman then that he is freaking damn prick. The moment he called you a pansy, you became my business. Did he see you grow in that battlefield? Did he see when you gained more confidence than the nonexistent one you had? I don't think so! I was there and he wasn't, so tell him not to speak things when he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Also, tell him that if he so much as dares to welcome me with shuriken, kunai and exploding tags, then I'll pulverize him with lava and if that doesn't kill him, then I'll finish him off with poisonous mist. Honestly, Chojurou-kun, just say the word and I'll get you out of that hell hole. Well, take care and tell your dear father that I hope he goes burn back from wherever he came from._

_P.S.: Hmmm, I recall Ao said the same thing. Did you know the man has a son? I shudder every time I think of it._

A snicker echoed the room. Who knew writing to Mizukage-sama, err, Mei-san would be so fun and amusing. So far the letters he'd written were exchanging insults between his tou-san and her. His father looked at him from the kitchen and sighed. "What did she said this time?"

He read the letter in its entirety. His father rolled his eyes, shook his head and cursed softly under his breath. The teenager was almost sure it was the same words he constantly said whenever it had to do with their leader. For some reason, the woman would always take it out on his father and not him. She was always nice to him and would smile nicely, not those menacing smiles she gave his tou-san. To be honest, it felt like she treated him like a mum would treat her son, not that he'd ever say that out loud, though. If his father found out, he would scold him for being soft and Mizukage-sama… Well, he didn't know what Mizukage-sama would think about that and he didn't want to know.

After all, like the saying went, 'Silence is gold' and he would follow it. The spectacled teen read the letter once more and started to write his response. He looked at his father waiting for him to dictate something, but the man remained busy in the kitchen. The man looked serious and looked like he was pondering on something. It was weird to have silence in the house. Usually, they would talk about trivial things and what not. The blue-haired man turned to look at him.

"Perhaps, I've been a little too hard on you, musuko," he spoke, breaking the silence. "Sumimasen," he bowed.

"You needn't apologize, tou-san," he said, waving his hand. "Mizukage-sama was just-"

"I know what she meant," interrupted his father. "Nonetheless, this is what you're going to write for me…"

* * *

**You're admitting you make my life miserable. Ah, it was about time you admitted such truth. It's rare for you to say truthful things. Usually, you're busy threatening me with death and petting Chojurou's head. It's a miracle the boy hasn't lost any of his neurons, yet.**

**I'm not insulting the love of my life. I'm just stating what the truth is. She was a great person, indeed. I'm glad you think so.**

_Don't you dare bring Chojurou-kun in this! First, the prick of his father treats him like crap and then you dare imply that the boy hasn't lost any of his neurons yet by miracle. The one who should be talking about missing neurons should be you. You must've been dropped in your head several times to be the arrogant bastard you are, then another several few to be turn out so messed up in the head._

_I never said you were insulting your dear wife, I only said that saying __**that**__ about your wife is a no-no in my book. Geez, do you even know how to read?_

**Even father's make mistakes, **_**Mizukage-sama**_**. I'm sure that your father, mine, everybody else's made mistakes with their children. So, why offend Chojurou's father? I'm sure he meant what was best for his son. Every father does, after all.**

**I'm missing neurons? How is that so? As far as I know, my mind has been working just fine. The one who should check that statement is you. It's a surprise how you earned the title of kage.**

**I know how to read very well. What about you?**

_Speaking from experience?_

_It's surprising you landed the job of being my bodyguard. I wonder what I was thinking a few years back. Obviously, you're an even bigger arrogant prick than before._

_I do very much read well._

**I've been a father for the past sixteen years. Of course I speak from experience.**

**You were obviously making a most wise decision back then and it still is the wisest decision you ever did. As longest I've been under your service you have never complained about my position. The previous kage didn't either, so as far I know I've been doing a pretty good job as your bodyguard.**

_Sixteen years? Wait… so that means your boy is sixteen years old. He's about Chojurou-kun's age. You haven't even told me his name. You said I've met him before, but where? I don't recall seeing him once._

_Not making any comments._

**You know his name and you've seen him more than several times. To say the least, he's become your most constant companion, besides me. If you can't figure these simple facts out, then good luck trying to find out whom he is.**

**Your lack of words means that I know I'm right and you're wrong. How the mighty have fallen to the obvious.**

_He's my most constant companion? He would have to be one of my bodyguards for that and I have only two, you and Chojurou-kun. Damn it, Ao! I demand this instant for you to tell who he is! That's an order!_

_How the mighty have fallen to the obvious? I'll take that as a compliment. Everyone knows I'm mighty. Che, you must be delusional. You right? And I wrong? Pfft, that's in reverse, pal. I'm the Mizukage and therefore your boss. So, get off my damn high horse and get a reality check._

**I stated simple words that even a child can comprehend and, yet, you who supposedly knows how to read can't figure out such simple facts about who's my son. You, your ladyship, are either analphabet to simple things or cannot grasp the characteristics of a person. Being that I'm not in your presence, I shall in no condition follow your order. Good luck in your fruitless search for who's my son.**

**I did get my reality check ages ago. It turns out I'm more sane than you. Again, I bid you luck on your search for the identity of my son of whom you know so familiarly.**


	4. Dead Meat

A/N: I thought it would be appropriate to publish this while I got the chance before University gets more hectic. To those who reviewed, thank you for your opinions and thoughts. There are most appreciated and regarded.

Without further due, enjoy! :D

* * *

Ohayou Mei-san,

I hope you're doing fine like I am. Days ago happened something I never thought I'd see or hear. Tou-san apologized. He actually did. After I read what you told me to say to him, he remained silent. I had assumed he would order me to write something, but he didn't. The room sounded so strange with silence and he just looked at me and actually told me that perhaps he had been too hard on me. He then bowed and apologized. I didn't know what to say, honest. 

However, tou-san did told me to tell you that even if you were right about that little tidbit, that he still doesn't agree with your methods of coddling me. He says that I'm not a little child anymore and that you should stop treating me like that. If you so much saw me grow in the battlefield, then you should follow your own words and threat me like the adult I am. He also said that he couldn't care less what you wrote about him and that he wouldn't answer anymore. His last remark to you was that sadly he was already burning no thanks to you.

That was all he told me. Honestly, I'm glad you guys won't be insulting each other in my letters anymore, it kind of felt I was prying in something between adults. Forgive me for saying so, but you two have the same chemistry Ao and you have. You could almost see the sparks flying. I do apologize for my daring comment, but I'm writing something I noticed. Take care and I can't wait to read your answer.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

_He actually apologized? The prick of your father actually apologized? A miracle, it's a damn miracle. I'm glad that he apologized. It shows that even arrogant brutes know how to apologize. Bravo, I'm actually impressed._

_I coddle you? As far as I know, I haven't done anything but show the affection and love a mother would give her son, 'cause that's what you are to me, Chojurou-kun. You are like the son I wish I had. And before you start getting all flustered and sheepish, lemme tell you something, kiddo, no matter what __**that**__ man says, I'll still treat you the way I've always had. You're also like a little brother, well, more like a son, but who cares, I'll treat you the same, nonetheless. As for your father, tell him that if he's burning no thanks to me then I'll make sure he burns a thousands times worse. Prick._

_Chemistry?! Sparks?! Cough, cough, I think I rather die rather than have chemistry with a man that has the attention span of a potted plant._

"Attention span of a potted plan, you say?"

"Hai, that's what she wrote," answered his son.

He merely nodded and shook his head. That woman had a colorful vocabulary when angry and was creative enough to make the most interest threats. It seemed, however, that she was running out of ideas. Huh, how interesting, indeed. She had also subtlety, keyword tried, sent a few insults here and there to his person.

"She's running out of words to insult me, it seems," he muttered, under his breath.

"You said something, Tou-san?"

He waved it off. "It's nothing important, musuko. Just write your letter in peace."

He had the attention span of a potted plant? What in the world had she been thinking? Was the paperwork getting to her head? He nodded to himself. Yes, perhaps, that was it. The paperwork was making her delirious. Ao shook his head once more. "Good luck getting your head back on track, Mizukage-sama," he mumbled, smirking.

* * *

Mei racked her brain. Her most constant companion, was it? Chojurou-kun and Ao were her most constant companions being that they were her bodyguards. Ao was discarded by default and the only one that was left was Chojurou-kun. Chojurou-kun of whom she knew. Chojurou who… No, no, no, Chojurou-kun wasn't, _couldn't_ be Ao's son. It, it couldn't be, right? _He_ couldn't be, because that would make the boy related to Ao and, and if he was related to Ao… It had to be another person, it just had to be. That boy just…

The auburn-woman almost groaned. Who was she kidding? She couldn't be _that_ blind, could she? The uncanny resemblance was subtle, but it was there. But, but, how did she miss that? She stopped. 'Breathe, Mei, just breathe,' she thought trying to calm herself down, but she found she couldn't. The neatly done paperwork she had in her hands burned rapidly to ash.

Her hands trembled in rage as she took her brush and a brand new paper. She hastily wrote her answer. "Suigetsu!" she called, not hiding her ire.

"What now, you-" he stopped in midsentence. Oh, boy, it seemed the witch had figured out whose son her little duckling of a bodyguard was. He almost grinned, but refrained to do so 'cause if he did little miss temper tantrum would turn literally into mist. He gulped a bit. "L-Letters, right?" he said, lamely. He wasn't scared. Honest! He was just trying to preserve his very essence of existence. That was simply all.

Green eyes shone maleficently. "What do you think?" She smiled a little too evilly for his comfort. "Make it get there fast, got it?"

"H-Hai," he stuttered, grabbing the letter hastily. On his way to the bodyguard's house, only a few letters caught his attention.

_**You are dead meat.**_


	5. Of Former Teammates and Forgiveness

A/N: This was meant to be published earlier, but I hadn't had the time until today. My most sincerest apologies for being late. Anyways, thanks so much for your thoughts and reviews. This is dedicated to all of you.

Without further due, enjoy yer reading! ^^

* * *

Hozuki Suigetsu was trying to wrap around his head how in the seven hells his former, err, forced teammate Karin, now renamed Uzumaki Karin, lead by the 'Traitorous Avenger of Konoha', Uchiha Sasuke, was doing here in his village. If it wasn't for the fact that supposedly the red-haired pest was here for diplomatic purposes for Konoha, he would've sworn she was here to make his life utterly miserable. He scowled at the giggles that were escaping both the Terumi and the annoyance. Both women were giving him not so subtle glances and were smirking not so nicely. Whatever they had been talking about, it couldn't be good.

"Suigetsu-kun," chanted the witch that made his life miserable since he ever got here.

"What now you evil hag!" snapped the white-haired teen, giving her glare of pure venom.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the word and she smiled not very nicely. "Suigetsu-kun, how rude," chided the Mizukage. "You should be polite to your leader."

"I rather stab myself with Zabuza's sword rather than be polite to you or _her_," he said, pointing at the guest.

"You have to forgive him, really, Uzumaki-san. He's been doing community service and hasn't had any time to rest. Suigetsu-kun, here, cares about helping everyone," said the Godaime feigning a touched expression. "It touches me so much that I'll give him the day off, so he can show you around the village."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, I will not show _her_ around the village. I refuse, in fact, I'm not going to. You can look for someone else 'cause I'm out of here. In fact, I have two letters to deliver," said the Hozuki, approaching the desk looking for any letters without missing a beat.

"How sweet of you to do me the favor, Suigetsu-kun, but I'm afraid I don't have any letters for today," said the woman, still smiling. Her head turned to the red-haired girl, who was trying not to laugh. "Uzumaki-san, how would you like a tour of the village?"

"I would be most honored, Mizukage-sama," said the teenager smiling a little, her red eyes glinting with amusement.

The way his leader was smiling told it all and he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of these new orders meant to torment him. Damn her, damn Karin, damn Konoha, damn this village, in fact, damn it all. "Stupid witch," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**You are dead meat.**_

Those four words reverberated in his mind constantly, but only two of them echoed more than the others. Dead meat, was he? He was already dead meat the day he became a shinobi. Hell, he became an ever became a bigger dead meat the day he accepted the damn job as the Mizukage's bodyguard, which was something he was beginning to regret taking in the first place. The words themselves didn't faze him, having constantly being threatened by the woman for these past few years, in the least, but it made it him keep himself on his toes. You never knew what ran in Terumi Mei's mind, after all.

Therefore, he had decided to take a few precautions beforehand. Like the saying went, 'It is best to forearm than lament,' and that's what he was doing. What exactly? He didn't know, but he knew he had to. His son looked at him uncertainly and confused, "A-Ano, otou-san, what are we doing here for exactly? We already have kimonos, so I don't see why-"

"It's been years since we've bought them and they are getting too old. It's time we bought ourselves new ones, don't you think?" He interrupted, ruffling the blue-haired boy's hair a bit.

"I guess so," said the boy, looking at his father with doubt. The man never ruffled his hair, which made him suspicious. There was something else the older man was hiding, but he wasn't sure. What exactly was going on?

His son blinked, looked at him and studied him curiously. Poor boy, he shook his head mentally, he had a lot to learn. When a seasoned shinobi had one of those so called 'gut feelings', you would be sure as hell that it would happen. Sometimes it happened, sometimes it didn't. Nonetheless, it was best to prepare, just in case.

He also should apologize to the woman, even thought he didn't really have the need to. But it was better to do so rather to be under her wrath and ire of a woman. Especially when said woman was your boss and the Mizukage to boot. Only one question remained, how in hell could he apologize when he never did, his son being an exception?

* * *

Gomen nasai, Mei-san,

I guess you figured out whose son I am, huh? To be honest, I never meant to hide it from you in the first place, but the circumstances didn't permit me either to tell you so. I guess Ao being my tou-san makes it a thousands times worse for you. For what it's worth, Mizukage-sama, I apologize on behalf of my father. He thought he was doing the best to ensure my safety and for that I feel grateful. Please, do try to understand that had _they_ known I was _his_ son things would've been a thousand times worse. So, please, Mei-san, please, please, try to forgive him, forgive me for not telling you any sooner, please. If you consider me as a son, then forgive me as a mother ought to forgive a son, 'cause that's what you are to me, Mizukage-sama, you're like the mum I never had, but I wish I had. Do take care and I shall be anxiously waiting for your response.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

He knew he had no right to write after finding out the knowledge that he was the son of her other bodyguard, but he couldn't just dismiss it all as if nothing had happened. The spectacled teenager's gaze switched from his current letter to the old one. Without hesitation he crumbled the paper to a ball and nodded to himself. This new letter was better than the other one, but what he hoped the most was that her ladyship wasn't angry at them anymore.

"I really do hope you forgive us, Mei-san," he whispered to himself, feeling a little bit of hope in his heart. He hoped. He really did.


	6. Worst Kind of Hell

A/N: It was a nice week, I felt light and free. In fact, I felt so relaxed that inspiration came to me, which I'm thankful for. To all those people who added me to their alerts and to those who are reading this story, as well as reviewed, thank you and enjoy this lovely chapter. Without any further delays, enjoy your reading!

* * *

Worst Kind of Hell

Silence, one word he was really beginning to appreciate a lot. Ever since his leader had discovered that Chojurou was his son, she had resorted on giving him her version of the silent treatment, which was something he was grateful for. No more reading nor writing inane, childish responses nor answering them either. There was sometimes he wondered if the saying, "_Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level then beat you with experience,__"_ applied to them in any way. Then again, they were both idiots. Primarily, _her_ being the primary idiot and he for being the other idiot and letting her continue further with this nonsense.

Plus, he _had_ been bored out of his mind and riling the woman up seemed like a good idea at the time. It was a sad thing it had resulted in her stopping writing him because Chojurou was _his_ son. Not that he missed her notes or anything. Also, his leave was ending up soon and only a few days were left till he returned to his post. It was most probable that she would result in making his life more miserable, as usual, than it already was when he returned. And he _wasn't_ going to apologize either.

He hadn't lied, because no one ever asked what his relation to Chojurou was. That had been the rhetorical he had taken the most advantage of. Since no one even knew that the boy was his son, he could go in and out with ease without anyone telling him none the wiser. The purges had done a great damage to their numbers and it hadn't been only shinobi, but civilians as well. His wife had been one of many of casualties between them. It had all happened because of a grudge Uchiha Obito, known better as Tobi, held because he saw his crush die in a scuffle between his teammate and Kiri ANBU.

Hadn't the _bastard_ ever thought that they had been on a freaking damn war?! Because of _him_, Kiri had lost their best shinobi, clans with their bloodline abilities, children, young and old weren't even spared. Civilians were caught in the fight and people didn't even bat an eyelash. Families were torn, loved ones were lost, and horrors were the bread of every day. And… somewhere among the way a little bit of him had died with her.

There were times he wondered what would have happened had she survived. The boy would have a mother and he wouldn't be all alone raising his son. The Sage only knew how bad he was at this and how badly the boy needed a mother, especially during this stage in life. Women knew best in certain situations and they knew how to deal with it, which was the reason he-

"Otou-san! She answered! Mei-san answered!"

Oh, _no_… He had to be hallucinating, he _had_ to, because if was hearing what he thought he was hearing them that meant he had sung victory too early.

"She even wrote you too!" exclaimed Chojurou, grinning toothily. His son looked radiantly full of happiness. A contrast to the dejected, sad look he had had for the past few weeks after she hadn't answered his letter of apology, something which had not been necessary, but the boy had insisted on.

The boy handed him the note and a feeling of paranoia and dread filled him. He wished, _hoped_ it wasn't what he thought it was. Terumi Mei had a mischievous and revengeful streak when someone pissed her off and that didn't exclude him. In fact, he had been her pranking victim and most widely used punching bag during these past few years.

There wasn't, there _couldn't_ be a worst kind of hell than this.

* * *

_I've been trying, pondering, thinking on what to write for these past few weeks and, to be honest, I couldn't think of single thing. The fact that your __**father**__ is that, that… I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully! I don't care if he's your __**father**__! I don't care if you're __**his**__ son, 'cause it still doesn't change anything! You're Chojurou, my Chojorou-kun, always have and always will. You are you and I know better than anyone, but that still doesn't mean you both are going to go unpunished. As soonest your leave is over you're to report to your duties and I'll assign you the punishment. Enjoy the rest of your leave, 'cause you're going to miss 'em. Take care, Chojurou-kun._

_Sincerely,_

_Mei_

_P.S.: I'm not mad at you, just so you know. I'm mad at your __**father**__! __**That arsehole bastard prick!**_

Mizukage-sama,

I'm happy that you answered. I have no words to express how I feel, but I'm mostly happy. You're not angry at us, err, me and that takes a load of my back. Otou-san has been mostly enjoying his time. No more nonsense, he says. I, on the contrary, felt unease, because you I though you would not answer, but you did to which I'm most grateful. Do take care and I can't wait for the mission you'll assign us, because for me it doesn't sound as punishment. You never give us punishments, after all, they're always interesting missions to say the least. See ya' in a few days!

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: Don't be mad at Tou-san. I'm sure he didn't mean to, honest! But, somehow, I have the feeling you won't listen to me and unleash your wrath on him, won't you?

_Nonsense, he says? I'll show him nonsense! That prick will regret the day he messed with Terumi Mei! I'm the Mizukage… I-I should know everything! I just… I will kill __**him**__! Anyways, I feel bad that I made you feel like that, kiddo. I guess I was just shocked that, that Ao was your dear old pops. Who would've guessed that the grumpy, nonsense bodyguard of the Mizukage was the father of such a sweet, kindhearted, well-mannered young man, ne? Don't worry about your punishment either. It isn't __**that**__ bad, but don't tell your father that. I want to watch him squirm for the sake of my own amusement. Oh, and, by the way, what did I say about formalities? Call me Mei! Calling me by my title during leave is a big no-no. Can't wait for your answer!_

_P.S.: You're right about that last part, my dear Chojurou-kun. Whether he meant to or not, he's so going down!_

Chojurou snickered silently and glanced at his father. He didn't know what he had coming. His leader could be such a child sometimes, but the things she did were so amusing to watch. Whatever that it was that she would do to his tou-san, it would be funny and hilarious, of that he was sure of.

His father raised his head and glanced his way. "Something wrong, Chojurou?"

"No, it's something, Mei-san, err, Mizukage-sama wrote," he answered, shaking his head in amusement. His father really, really didn't know what awaited him and he wouldn't tell him either. Mei-san was right about watching his father squirm for at least a little while, but there was something odd. His father seemed relaxed, calm even. Why? How come?

"Aa," nodded his tou-san, a faint smirk in his marring his features. "Return to answering your letter, then."

"Hai," he nodded back, frowning. He glanced back at the older man and the frown deepened. Just what was making his dad act like that? What was going on?

* * *

_I don't know what to say to you. You're the most despicable, idiotic waste of space I've ever met! Why didn't you trust me?! I can very well keep a secret, you know. Urgh, why do I even bother? You know what?! You're not even worth my time, Ao. Bastard! Prick! Arsehole!_

**Are you done insulting me?**

_Lemme see here… No, I'm not done insulting you! Why in the seven hells did you not tell me?! I'm your friend, aren't I? Well, more of an acquaintance, but, still, couldn't I have been trusted? If hell even exists you should go through the seven hells and be back so I can make you go again. In fact, I should make it have poison as well. I'll pulverize you in such a way that people won't find a single trace that you even existed. Idiot!_

**Done?**

_Err, yeah, I guess… Oh, wait! Before I forget… As soonest your leave finishes, you and your Mini-Me are being given a punishment. If you thought I was going to let you of the hook for this then you're dead wrong, pal. I'll make sure that you, especially you, go through the worst kind of hell._

**If you're done insulting me, then I guess it's my turn to talk. First, it was both and my wife's decision to keep our life private. It was mutual decision and, even though she died, I kept it. I never told you, because you never asked in the first place. That means I won't apologize, because I have nothing to apologize for. I have kept my life private and I will continue to do so. My duty is to protect what I have left of my family. **

**Two, what in the world is wrong with you, Terumi? Are you losing your touch? And do not dare start with the lack of not having husband, because we both know that is just an excuse. You know that the reason you never had lasting boyfriends was because you scared them all. Hell, you even scared Zabuza away and he was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Your wordings and insults are getting repetitive and old. Weren't you the so called Prankster of the Mist? If so, then where in the world your supposed creative mind went?**

**Three, if you think that you can make me squirm about my "punishment", then you're wrong. I know already that it isn't even punishment. You can blame the Hozuki for that.**

**And last, but not least… Three words, Mizukage-sama… **

_**Bring it on…**_


	7. War

A/N: I'm midway of my first week at home and I feel so nice. No more class until January and I couldn't be happier than this. My mind feels less stressed and the ideas are flowing more freely than before. I thank all of you, seriously, for reviewing, reading, adding to alerts and favorites this story. That just simply warms my heart and makes me smile.

The most recent happenings in the Naruto manga has had me in plain shock, Shikaku & Co. from HQ have been obliterated it appears, that includes Ao. Neji has also joined the casualties list. My most plausible scenario and most hopeful head canon is that Mabui deflected the attack, with her ability, to another place.

Even so if it happens to be true that they are dead, I shall continue this story no matter the circumstances and happenings of the manga. I readapt and reinvent the actual events of a manga into something new altogether. That's one of my mottos.

Without my ramblings out of the way, enjoy your reading! Merry Christmas, guys! ^^

* * *

War

_You bloody bastard prick! How dare you ruin my clothes with bleach?! You're gonna pay for this! Lucky for me that your leave is almost a day away from finishing and I can have my revenge! I'm going to make you suffer in the cruelest and most vicious of ways! No one messes with blue! No one!_

**Indeed, I'm a day away from finishing my leave, Mizukage-sama. However, it is most unfortunate to say that I did not bleach your clothes. You can however ask the Hozuki who was happily chanting about how he had bleached even the Mizukage's undies also. His words, not mine. It was most unpleasant as I didn't need to know what color her ladyship's undergarments are and who knows what else. **

**I believe I may need to wash and floss my brain from such disturbing knowledge. Please, refrain from sending that scoundrel to my property or else I might be obliged to take drastic measures. Have a good day, your ladyship.**

A mortified blush covered Terumi Mei's face and she gritted her teeth at the snickering white-haired teenager in her presence. Of all things unconceivable, the little bloody prick had gone and done this one. What angered her all the more was that the little pest had the gall to laugh in her face. "And, pray, tell, Suigetsu-kun, what's so funny?"

"Mizukage's," he let a snort of laughter escape, "undies, wash and, and," he laughed once more, "floss brain. You should've, ha, s-seen his face, Terumi. He looked so, so, aha, ha, aha, ha, red that I almost swore he looked l-like, aha, ha, aha, a tomato. He closed the door in my face and, and, that little Mini Me of his looked like he wanted the, aha, ha, aha, ha, earth to swallow him."

The leader covered her red face with her hands and groaned. She knew that letting Hozuki Suigetsu alive would come and bite her in the arse, eventually. That didn't mean, however, that was going to let him to get away with it. Mei rubbed her temple and took a deep breath. "Clever, very, very clever, Suigetsu-kun, but you're not in par with me nor will you ever be," she said, letting a small smile grace her features. That stopped the white-haired boy's laughter.

A dangerous glint appeared in her green eyes and the small smile widened to a menacing one. She stood up and looked at her messenger directly in the eye. "I suggest you start running now, Suigetsu-kun."

Her words were enough to make the purple-eyed youth drop all his belongings and dash running with Terumi Mei hot on his heels. "Come back here, you bloody little prick!"

…

Ao smirked widely at the girlish screams heard in the distance. It seemed his letter, err, note had reached its intended destination. While the white-haired scoundrel's tactic had worked like the boy had intended to, he should've thought of keeping his mouth shut. That was one of the first unwritten rules of a prankster.

Judging by the sound of screams it seemed that the boy was most probably running towards his property with his leader running behind him. It was a pity, really, but he hadn't been kidding when he said that he would greet anyone, not just the Mizukage, with shuriken, kunai and exploding tags.

The ground shook at the sound of a large boom and he winced. With her ladyship's abilities it was most probably that the majority of the traps he had installed would trigger. A second boom made the ground shake once more and he shook his head. By the time everything was over there was going to be several chunks of earth he would have to cover and that was just the beginning of his security system.

He almost didn't want to know how much money this would cost him. A third and fourth boom accompanied by curses and death threats directed most probably at him could be heard nearby and he let out a sigh. If he kept standing there like an idiot and hearing what was going on, he would not finish with dinner.

As it stood, it was most probable that tomorrow the Godaime Mizukage would send him a letter first thing in the morning with that troublesome miscreant of a messenger. Whatever troublesome… Crap, it seemed he had acquired the bad habit of saying troublesome from Nara Shikaku. Either way, he knew what was going to happen most probably. Ao ignored the several booms and called Chojurou for dinner.

After that, he did the dishes, read something, took a shower and went to sleep. True to his prediction, a letter came early in the morning with the white-haired pest glaring at him not so nicely. There were only three words.

_**This. Is. WAR!**_


	8. From One Prankster to Another

A/N: I'm a bit late for the update, but I managed to finally complete this chapter. Consider this your belated Christmas and New Year's gift all rolled into one. Once more I thank you for the review and adds to alerts. Those were my gifts during Christmas and they made my day during the holiday. I dunno what might happen this 2013, but all I know is that is bound to be interesting.

Without further due, enjoy! Happy belated New Year's, guys!

* * *

Back to Business

He hadn't even been a week back in the job and his leader was already making his life miserable. Ao let another sigh and sidestepped one of the vicious traps Terumi, err, his ladyship had made in retaliation of the rather unfortunate incident with the security system in his house in which she had been caught when she had been chasing _that_ hooligan of a messenger. The auburn-haired woman claimed that what he did was an attempt at assassination and he, therefore, would pay for his actions. So far, what her traps only did was cover him from head to toe with flour and made him the laughing stock of his fellow shinobi, his son included. It was merely a juvenile prank, which was unfortunately working at humiliating him.

The bodyguard skipped another carefully layered trap and suddenly found himself on the floor coughing flour dust from a bag that had apparently come out of nowhere. He rubbed his face, stood up and made his way to the Mizukage's office. Having a bag of flour coming out of nowhere, hitting you in the face and sending you to the floor wasn't, in the least, amusing. Damn that woman! "She's going to pay for this," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"Is there a problem, Ao?" asked the perpetrator, smiling sardonically. Crap… It seemed he had arrived to the place office already. Green eyes shone brightly in amusement. He gave her a nonchalant look, ignoring the snickers coming from his son, and shook the flour dust from his robe.

"None whatsoever, Mizukage-sama," he answered coolly. Her eyes narrowed at his answer. Dammit he wasn't getting paid enough to stand all this nonsense! Why didn't she take it out on the ruffian that started it all in the first place? Oh, wait, it was because he had always been _her_ punching bag ever since they met and she even wasn't the Mizukage at the time.

"Good," she concluded triumphantly. The damn idiotic woman had still that annoying smile on her face, which meant something was up and that translated into trouble for him most probably, not his son. Even so, it still made him wish that he could wipe that damn smile it off her face. He would do anything! Oh, wait… He already had plans, plans that would make her pranks look like child's play.

She _had _declared war and that's what she would get. After all, he hadn't been called the Troublemaker of the Mist in his days for nothing. From one fellow prankster to another, Mizukage-sama would never know what hit her.

* * *

Mei-san, err, Mizukage-sama,

I thought we wouldn't be doing this anymore. I've seen you around for the past few days, so, why is it so necessary to keep exchanging letters? It's not like I'm trying to offend you, honest! I just find it curious. Please, don't be angry at me, your ladyship. I was just trying to be sincere. Do take care and I can't wait for your answer.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: Otou-san's face covered in flour was most hilarious. Why didn't you add honey and feathers? It would've made it more complete, ne? Don't tell otou-san I told you that idea! I was, well, I most assumed you had already known!

_I'm not offended that you'd ask and I'd never be angry at you either. To be honest, I've quite gotten accustomed to writing them and they do make my day, I guess, yours, at least, not __**your **__father's. And call me Mei, how many times do I have to say it?! Calling me Mizukage-sama just rankles. Urgh, why am I even repeating this again?_

_P.S.: That's brilliant, Chojurou-kun! I cannot believe I didn't think of it before. I think I should try it tomorrow, ne? Don't worry much either. What your dear old man doesn't know won't hurt him. Ja ne, Chojurou-kun, I have some traps to set in!_

Mizukage-sama,

I'm most relieved to know that I didn't offend you nor made you angry. Also, receiving letters do make my day, so for that I'm most grateful. However, you do realize that my leave is over, don't you? I do recall you mentioning to call you that while I was on leave, but, now, I'm back to work and therefore it would be most disrespectful if I call you Mei-san. Again, please do not get angry at my person, but you did **say** so. Do take care and have a pleasant day.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: That is what I'm most afraid of, Mizukage-sama.

_Err, yeah, I can't believe I actually forgot that… Well, this sucks… Unless… That's it! I __**am**__ the Mizukage and therefore your boss, so I can order you to call me that and you can't say no, because an order __**is **__an order. Therefore, you must follow it!_

_P.S.: There's nothing to be afraid of. What's the worst that could happen?_

Mizukage, err, Mei-san,

If it's okay, then I shall address you like I used to during leave. To be honest, it is much easier as I had grown accustomed to it. Do take care and I look most forward to seeing the latest prank, even though I have yet to see Otou-san covered in honey, flour and feather.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: I remember once when I was young that I heard Otou-san once say concerning that expression and I quote, 'Famous last words when hell is about to begin.' Good luck, Mizukage-sama 'cause you'll need it.


	9. Rules of the Game

A/N: Just three days away from starting University and I couldn't help but take advantage of the little time I have left. It's been nice to have been relaxing during these holidays, but, I guess it's time to return to reality. My updates won't be much often, but I'll try my damnedest to update when I have the time or when inspiration strikes.

Without further due and like always, enjoy the latest installation of this story! ^^

* * *

Rules of the Game

It was getting boring, to be honest. While the prank wars were a bit tad amusing and all. It was getting dull and they didn't seem very much fun anymore. She was an adult, not a child, and so was he, but… Eh, everyone had the right to let their inner child out once in a little while, even if it wasn't very often. The notes between the elder bodyguard and her had been demeaning while the ones between her and his son had been increasing. The auburn-haired Kage furrowed her brow pensively. She had to do something about this.

It had been her main purpose to get to know her bodyguards better and she was neglecting her main purpose. It was time to put a stop to all this nonsense. It was time to… Hmmm… To what exactly? She sighed. Usually, she had something in her head, but it seemed nowadays that she was stumped up to her neck with paperwork. That never-ending, most dreadful hydra of a nightmare called paperwork and don't even get her started with the desk job. 'Why did I even want to be the Mizukage again?' she thought, almost pouting.

Green eyes settled solemnly on a parchment that had been gathering dust for a few weeks and her almost pout morphed into a devious grin. She _had_ stated to Chojurou that she would give the duo a mission as punishment for not telling her about their relation of father & son and so far she hadn't done anything in that aspect. This was the perfect opportunity!

Almost suddenly the gears in her mind started turning and she kept grinning. Her hand automatically reached for a blank paper and she started writing. It seemed things were turning out for the better. Who knew! This could actually be entertaining in the long run!

_I can't actually believe this I'm saying this, but I give up. Consider this your win, Ao, but do not think for a second that you can actually beat me at any thing. Anyways, being that I have long neglected writing these letters, notes or whatever they are, I shall return to the original purpose I had in the first place. _

_Therefore, consider this… What is it that you call it? Truce! That's the word! Consider this a truce, not that I'd need it in the first place, but it __**is**__ a technicality and rules are rules. Also, I can't actually believe I forgot about you and your Mini Me's punishment. Which is why, starting tomorrow you shall work on an assignment I shall give you. Ja ne, Ao!_

**By admitting you give up, you're most definitely admitting defeat. I in no way shall not accept this win, for I very well know the principles and tricks of the game. True I win by default, but it is not a win for the enemy when the opponent withdraws by giving up. The term that applies in this case is a hollow win. If you so much as wish to return to these letters, then be my guest, but have the knowledge I in no way shall not answer them. Then again I have to remember I cannot retaliate and ignore them for you shall find a way to torment me in more ways than one.**

**Truce, you say? Hmph, knowing you quite well, your ladyship, I doubt that word applies to this technicality as you, oh, so, put it. Also, giving me the assignment of being your wedding planner is **_**not**_** a punishment, it's an outright disaster waiting to happen. Rue the day Mizukage-sama chose Ao and Chojurou as her wedding planners. May Kiri have mercy on their poor souls.**

_I did __**not**__ admit defeat. I merely stated that I… Why do I even have to explain myself to you?! I don't have to actually tell you my reasons as they aren't any of your damn business. You damn well know I will find a way to make your life miserable if you don't answer my letters. So, ha, I win!_

_What do you mean being my wedding planner is an outright disaster?! Ao, if you so much as __**dare **__to ruin and destroy __**my**__ wedding I will find ways to kill you from A to Z and if those aren't sufficient, I will find ways no one has ever though about before! I'll even find a way to cheat on the Edo Tensei just so I can keep bringing you back and destroying you!_

**Winning does not always mean victory to the opponent. It is a mere illusion the respective party wishes to see when things are about to take an interesting turn for the victor.**

**I never said anything about ruining or destroying **_**your**_** wedding. What I merely said was that it is an outright disaster that I'm the assistant to such an upsetting event. I pity the poor bastard that marries you. He shall need all the luck he can get.**

_What are you, a wandering giant fortune cookie?_

_Ao, stop writing or I'll kill you._

**I merely state what I observe. It is not my fault, however, that you do not see it… **_**yet**_**.**

**Che, well that's a new one. I shall have to remind myself to add yet another death threat to my life in the list. This one is more original, though, how in the world do you plan to kill me? The most threatening thing I can get is a paper cut. A fair warning, Mizukage-sama, it seems all your guests have mysteriously disappeared into thin air. I bid you luck.**

…

Chojurou furrowed his brow thoughtfully. It was very odd to see his father so ticked off like this. He was more used to seeing the older man being nonchalant and acting coolly under their leader's orders, but this time… this time his father looked more annoyed than he had ever been and he didn't know what to make of it. Oh, he did a good job at managing the simplest details for his leader's wedding, but, for some reason, the man looked different.

His nonsense, calm and collected father was being more sharp and attentive than usual. It was like he was playing a game and he was waiting for his opponent to make the next move. Did his father have an ulterior motive? Most probably. Did he know what was going on? Definitely not and he intended to find out.

The blue-haired sixteen year old approached the older man that was zealously scrutinizing what seemed to be a list of people. The former ANBU captain was frowning deeply. "A-Ano, otou-san, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Chojurou?" he asked, not looking up from the piece of paper. A not so subtle smirk appeared in his features and he scratched a name. It seemed his father enjoying this too much and it was noticeable.

He scrunched his face. "Y-You're acting different."

"How so?"

"Like… like you're expecting something to happen," he concluded, frowning. His father turned to look at him this time. The older man's lone blue eye met his obsidian ones and he chuckled ruffling his hair.

"You must never underestimate your opponent, musuko. That's one of first rules of the game."

There it was again, that expression of mirth and utter amusement. It was the expression of a player about to lead his opponent to his own downfall without the latter knowing it and that's when he understood. He understood everything that was going on and his father had been behind it all along.


	10. Of Pieces on the Board and Moves

A/N: It's been months since my last update, but real life took over. I just finished my semester and I have the time to write again. Be warned that this is the beginning of the end for this story. There are only a few chapters left and I'm giddy at what's to come. Thank you to the lot of you who have had the patience to wait, to those who have reviewed and added me recently.

This is dedicated to all of all you. Without further due, enjoy!

Revised: 6/16/2013

* * *

Of Pieces on the Board and Moves

The tune of his steps in the hallway, while being escorted by a man named Ganryuu, reverberated in his ears and he hummed absently. People often found his rhymes and rap the most atrocious and annoying in the Elemental Nations, according to the Alliance. It was understandable, but it was their fault that they fell for it. Usually, he'd just do it for the hell of it and because he actually enjoyed it. Another guilty pleasure of his was reading his Icha Icha, preferably the first edition, under the guise of one of his notebooks. Nobody, not even Uzumaki Naruto, had figured it out until he met _her_.

Terumi Mei was a very interesting woman. Playful, natural all flirt and teaser, the helluva knockout, an awful lot witty and full of good 'ole mischief. They've met during the celebrations taking place after the end of the war and hit it off. It was like they had always been good 'ole friends and after a few hours she had him all figured out, much to his surprise. To be honest, he hadn't met anyone like her. Usually women were wary of him, even after the war, 'cause he was just weird, but not Mei. She didn't make fun of him or laugh at his raps nor how he acted 'round her. She accepted him, weird kinks 'n all, just as he was and that had won her a few brownie points from him.

Sadly for them, it was time for everyone to return to their homes and for kages to deal with the post-war mess they had been left with. Casualties list to sort out through, damages to fix, wounds to mend and families to return to. Mei wasn't no ordinary kunoichi, she was the dammed Godaime and she was gonna be real busy for the next few months. It was shame, 'cause they wouldn't see each other nor get to know each other, but, at least, she had promised to keep in touch. She wrote him every now and then and he did the same too.

Mei, for all purposes, had become a good buddy of his and one of his best friends. He would do anything to help her, which was why he had come here to Kirigakure as one of her 'guests' for her supposed wedding. He had gone on brother dear's place, 'cause he was getting, err, cough, he was busy with paperwork. He almost snorted at the excuse. 'Busy with paperwork, my arse. Lucky bastard, that's what he is,' he thought trying not to smile perversely.

Either way, he didn't know what the Mizukage thinking with this whole fiasco was, but if there was one thing he had learned from her was her penchant for being a sly little helluva woman with her devious plans. She was playing a cat-and-mouse game and he didn't know which player was which. It wasn't a cat-and-mouse game per se, it looked more of all's fair in love and war kind of game. It was game of strategy and wits, a game with an intensity between players he couldn't quite explain and he was sure as hell that he was one of the pieces in the game.

His escort coughed discreetly, "You can enter, Kirabi-sama. Mizukage-sama is waiting inside." The man gave him a rather not so subtle knowing look and simply motioned for him to enter. He nodded and looked over his shoulder a grin forming, "You know, don't you?"

Ganryuu tried not to twitch a smile, "I'd consider myself an utter idiot if I didn't notice. Heck, all the older shinobi have noticed too. We've been waiting for something to happen for years and it's about time it did." He looked around discreetly and walked away, "But you didn't hear anything from me. Now, go before her ladyship begins to wonder."

The jinchuuriki shook his head in amusement and entered the kage's office. The charming smile sent his way made him sent his own. From the corner of his eyes he could feel a burning gaze directed at him and he almost smirked, but held himself from doing so. There was only one thought in mind as Mei stood to hug him and he hugged back, 'This outta be interesting.'

* * *

Mei-san,

I think it was not a good idea giving this task as wedding planners. Otou-san seems to be enjoying this too much. Your guest list is more or less dead, the flower orders have mysteriously disappeared and the catering comes from a greasy and fatty bar called Kiri's Happy Hour, of all things. The tasks I've done have been without Otou-san's help, since I'm scared to ask him for help. Who knows what else he could do if I ask him for help… They have been hard to do, but it's a risk I rather take. I bid you a good day.

Sincerely,

Chojurou

P.S.: I think that all the rubble that covered him and the others during the explosion at headquarters did a lot more of damage that we foresaw.

_**He WHAT?! **__Chojurou, I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully! __**How dare HE?!**__ I made it awfully clear that if he so dare as to ruin anything I would find ways to kill from A to Z!_

_P.S.: Damage?! He's gonna get more damage when I finish with him! He was lucky that Mabui-san redirected most of the attack, but he's not gonna get lucky this time! Keep me informed of any progress and if you notice anything else notify me._

Err, the budget for the fireworks was spent on dynamite…

_If you notice this is a bit hastily written it's because I snapped the brush in two and I'm currently too busy trying to think of ways to kills and maim your dammed father! Kirabi-kun won't stop laughing his arse off… Excuse me…_

I've got good news and bad news, Mei-san… Which one you want me to tell first?

_Bad news first, the good one after and it better be nothing related to what I'm thinking._

I'm very, very sorry to notify that some of the dynamite was left unattended on the place where the event was supposed to take place at. Some kids thought I'd be funny to light it on and… Err, yeah, Otou-san and me had to rescue and evacuate them before everything went boom. The good news is that it doesn't look that bad… Well, to be truthful, it does look kinda of bad… There are few chunks of grass and the rest is a hole the size of what a lot exploding tags could do during war…

_I'm taking a deep breath and calming down before I do something I'll regret… I don't know… Chojurou-kun, you're in charge… If you excuse me, I have a bastard to hunt…_

* * *

_I hate you_

**I hardly remember having done anything to have gained such hatred from your person, your ladyship.**

_You dare answer me calmly?! You've killed my guest list, you displaced the flowers order, the catering is from the seediest bar in the whole village and you blew up the field with dynamite! Do you know the paperwork I've had to fill out and the damages I've had to pay?!_

**All in a day's work and I did warn you it was an outright disaster waiting to happen. Do not blame me for the misgivings of your ill-fated decision of assigning me as one of the wedding planners of the saddest event in the history of Kiri.**

_Y-You…! Argh, I've got no other words for you!_

**I never thought I'd see the day where Mizukage-sama would be left speechless.**

_Ao… You've got nowhere to run or hide… You're dead…_

A smirk appeared on his features. He knew this should've been done all along years ago and yet he did nothing about it. It took their brush with death to realize that he would have to be the one to get the game rolling again and make his move. The letters had come just about the right time and place. The rest of the unfolding events had been unexpected, but they weren't unwelcomed either. It all lead to this and he should better find a good place to hide before she found him.

By time the Godaime Mizukage arrived to where Ao had been, she only found the answer to her missive.

**All's fair in love and war, Terumi Mei. Your turn to make a move.**


End file.
